In Hiding
by NRG99
Summary: So a bunch of stuff to keep you in touch with the star wars ooam universe as i write the new chapters.
1. Enter Bahli Stoh

A/N: So this a preview of One Of A Million, it's about 40% of chapter 2. All characters are O/C, exept Bacara and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Hope you enjoy. See ya later. :P

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

In Hiding

Bahli-stoh could hear them marching down the street nearing closer to them. The last time the Sepiratists sent BX-20 Commando Droids, they killed Cubick, Page and injured and blinded her master. The Nautolan padawan went to the room where her master lay, Jedi Master Natkûun. "More droids Master. They will stop at nothing to kill us!"

"There is anger in your voice young padawan," Natkûun said touching her on the cheek. "Take Raptor and Burn and take them down. Don is to injured for battle."

"Yes, Master."

Lunar-sen sensed many beings surround him and his clones. "Pack, Sync and Nax stand your guard, I sense something wrong with the force." Lunar-sen told his clones through the hood of his cloak. Then two clones came out of the shadows and started firing upon them. "Minimal damage." Lunar-sen ordered igniting his blue light saber. He jumped in front of his clones and started to block lasers. He heard a scream and saw Nax crumble to the floor.

"I'm fine, sir. Just a scratch." Nax said pulling out his gun

"Don't!" Lunar-sen ordered to Nax.

"But, how can we defend ourselves if we can't shoot back?"

"Like so." Lunar-sen explained using the force to pull out the opposing clones ammo. "Holster." The opposing clones dropped their weapons and took off their helmets. Then their frowns turned to smiles. Then Lunar-sen heard a strangled yelp from Pack. Lunar-sen turned around and saw a green lightsaber held at the throats of Pack and Sync. "Take of your hood or I will kill your...men." Ordered the person with the green lightsaber at his clones throats

Bahli-Stoh could feel no empathy for droids, but the cloacked one had a lightsaber, if these BX-20 Commando Droids could kill a jedi, then she would protect her wounded master at all costs, but she had to be sure.

Lunar-sen took off his hood and the green lightsaber deactived. Lunar-sen did the same and ordered Pack and Sync to give their weapons to the clone with the scar-like war paint on his helmet, Raptor. Lunar-sen turned to the padawan and informed her. "We have an injured man and will need medical treatment. Do you have any supplies?"

"Yes..." Responded the padawan. "...in the room with my master." She walked in to the room and gestured Raptor and Sync to follow her. Pack grabbed Nax by one arm whilst the other clone, Burn, grabbed Nax by his other arm.

Lunar-sen turned around and hit a bouton on his comlink. "Bacara, inform Master Mundi have secured Natkûun, we shall be able to leave the city in two parsecs. You may commence fire bombing the blockade about five minutes afterwards."

"Sir, yes sir!"


	2. Deploy Lines

A/N: So the beggining is a bit rough but I was in bed sick all Saturday, and that was the day I had planned to finish of the next chapter, but I can assure you the next chapter in two weeks. Sorry. Enjoy and R&R! :) Plus you can also read the official blog!

Star Wars: One Of A Million

Previews

Chapter 2: Deploy Lines

Lunar-sen activated his comlink and spoke into it. "Kamikaze, it's your cue."

"Sir, there's a gunship headed straight for us. I think he's doing a suicide run." B1-09-0086 told TB-49.

"Then fire all connons at the ship." TB-49 ordered.

"Roger, Roger."

King saw the gunship explode in front of his gunships. "Prep the missiles." King told his flag gunship's pilot through his ARF helmet.

"Sir, yes sir." The pilot responded.

"Link, Trouble, are the troops ready to deploy on you ships." King said into his comlink.

"Sir, yes sir." The two ARF corporals responded.

"Jock," King said to an ARF trooper that was holding on to a deploy line. "I need you to take Baba and League to meet up with the General once you're down on the ground."

"Sir, yes sir!" Jock responded.

"Sparta, watch you're leg, I doubt it's fully recovered since that skirmish on Balnab." King said to an ARF trooper that had lines running all over his armor. The words; "Damn the clankers" were written on the back of his armor in Galactic Basic Standard. Sparta always was running into battles, which had lead to him breaking his leg in an explosion on Balnab.

"Yah, wahtever." Sparta responded.

Before King could scold Sparta about his incompatance a voice went over the intercom. "This is Pilot 1 and we are ready to drop cover."

"Got it." King responded. Then the three gunships dropped their invisibility shields. King pressed the button near the gunship's door. He grabbed a deploy line and the doors opened. "C'mon boys! Let's go!" Just as the droids started firing at the gunships, King and the rest of the ARF Troopers grabbed the deploy lines and slid down onto the ground below. As king cocked his twin pistols he thought. _"It's time to whoop some clanker ass!"_


	3. The First To Go

A/N: This is a preview for "The Murderer on the Marauder" not "Through The Blockade" Sorry. Hope you enjoy! =3

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

In Hiding

Preview 3: The First To Go

_It had been a long day_. Raven thought cleaning up the last smudge of dirt and ice from his beloved gunship. He turned around to put down his cleansing cloth. when he saw something out of place. There was a second shadow right in front of his shadow.

"What the hell." Raven said. Then a lightsaber hilt apeared out of nowhere. Raven took a step back but the lightsaber was quicker. It ignited its green blade and swung at Raven's stomach. Raven dropped to his knees in pain. A second lightsaber hilt was held at the top of his head. Gasping in pain, his arm held against the bleeding cut that ran across his stomach, Raven was barely able to speak. "Please, no. please... spare me." Raven pleaded.

"I have a family reputation to uphold! A job to do! And do you think I'll let an insignificant clone get in my way!" The invisible man said.

So this is where I die, at the hands of a killer. Raven though as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

The invisible man's thumb fingered the ignition of his lightsaber._ He couldn't kill him. But he had to. For Roonga, his mother. For all his ancestors. _He pressed the ignition.

Raven's eyes flew open as the blue lightsaber impaled through his head. As the blade deactivated eveything started to go black. His body slammed against the floor, his head bounced up than fell back down, everything went black.


	4. Delirium

A/N: Sorry I haven't I haven't updated in forever… wow I think forever has been used as an understatement for the first time… I have skipped Through The Blockade and present to you In Hiding. Enjoy. New style of writing, if you didn't notice.

One Of A Million

Chapter 3: In Hiding

The blazing sun bore down on the white figures trekking through the fields. They were five in total. They were clones of the republic. They were fighters, facing the separatist droid army and risking their lives every second. Known around the universe, lest their fame be famous or infamous, clones were brave. Clones were loyal. The clones were strong. "How much longer till we get there?"

-One-

Pack was jerked out his memories by the unmistakable extinction of a lightsaber. Maybe be it had been the hot sun of Christophisis that had reminded him of his first test. Or maybe the eerie silence in the air had kept him. But that silence was gone and a calm, peaceful voice filled his head.

"Come with us." Lunar-Sen spoke with his lightly accented Galactic Basic Standard. A soothing voice in his head. Was it real. Was this real? What had happened? He couldn't peace it together. The silence. The heat. No. No, it was Christophisis cold season. But the silence. The silence may have won, but he opened his eyes and sight conquered hearing. Conquered delirium. It wasn't silent, there was a war. Laser blasts, Droids, Clones. Clones. Brothers. His brothers. And they were dying. His brothers were dead, or soon will be.

This was enough to bring his senses back, at least what was left of them. He welcomed them back but soon regretted letting them. Touch. The sharp stones, the hot cement, the blood around him. Taste. The blood in his mouth, in his throat. Smell. The smell of burning, the smell of oil, of blood. Hearing. The roaring of the guns, the metallic voices of the droids, the cries of his dying brothers. Pain. He wanted this one to go away so badly. But once he had felt it, it was never going away. The searing pain on his right leg. His skin was boiling. His blood exploding. If he had only one wish it would be to die, right there, to escape the pain. A fair deal, to some. But there were no wishes. There are never wishes in war. And war was what he was in.

An ideal. An ideal to grasp. To grasp. A grasp on reality. Reality. He needed to be real. He needed reality. He did not wait. He grasped this ideal and pulled himself out of the vacuum in his mind, the one that he never knew he had fallen into. He had almost won. Reality had conquered delirium.

Then the light dimmed and disappeared in the void. Delirium had used his last card. Pain. And Pain dragged Pack back into the vacuum. The void. Death.

-Of-

"What's wrong with him?" Lunar-Sen asked, racking his brain of his knowledge of sicknesses from training.

"He was shot. An experimental poison dart. That's my taking on it." Gripp answered. "It could also have been experimented with before. Either way it's causing him delirium."

Lunar-Sen looked out at the blockade. "Which cannon?"

"That one. Far left. Blue. I was the only seeing it coming." Gripp said pointing at it.

"Good." Lunar-Sen activated his lightsaber and ran towards the blockade.


End file.
